wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
Frieza (フリーザ Furīza) is the de facto ruler of Universe 7, who controlled his own imperial army and feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. Frieza is the catalyst antagonist of the entire franchise, as it is his actions that led to Goku arriving on Earth. He serves under both Devil Kazuya and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Frieza is the founding source of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Appearance In his first form, Frieza usually wears battle armor with a purple chest plate. When in his true natural form and also his golden form, Frieza wears his race's ultimate Bio Suit, the Z Fighting Suit. When in his Mecha form, his body is equipped with a permanent Cosmic Suit. Background During the Cosmic Civil War, Frieza's father is a mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, Frieza also possesses the mutant traits, making him and his father King Cold the only ones among the Frieza Race who possess the striking level of power and cruelty. Even among his family and the rest of his race, Frieza was a prodigy, whose natural growth in power required him to never undergo any real training and still ultimately became recognized as the most powerful warrior in the universe. It is said that from the moment Frieza was born he was more powerful and cruel than his father, Frieza's overwhelming power and genius for evil led to Cold wanting to hand control over the universe to Frieza immediately. Thanks to his sons' potential, Cold handed control over to him while he was still a child. He was introduced to the Saiyans - who were informed by Cold that Frieza was their new master. At one point, King Cold told Frieza that there were only two entities in the universe whom Frieza should never cross: Majin Buu and Beerus the Destroyer. Frieza annexed the Saiyans into his Frieza Force, and heard of the legends of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God. At some point in Frieza's past, he conquered at least 448 planets, taking control of 70% of Universe 7. Frieza had many races under his thumb in his planetary trade, including the Saiyans. Gifted with natural fighting ability, strength and the ability to become stronger after every battle, Saiyans became powerful weapons in Frieza's subjugation of planets, though Frieza noted they were never entirely loyal to him due to their pride. However, these very abilities made them a liability to the paranoid Frieza, afraid that, if left unchecked, the Saiyans could either unite and overwhelm him, or one day provide a warrior to rival Frieza himself - such as a Super Saiyan or a Super Saiyan God. Due to this, and also due to a past meeting with the God of Destruction Beerus, who asked him to wipe out the Saiyans for him, he decided to wipe out the planet and its inhabitants despite his attendant saying that it would be a shame to waste such powerful warriors. He also ended up forcing King Vegeta into giving him his son, Vegeta, as part of their continued "cooperation", although King Vegeta secretly intended to betray Frieza before he could ever let him have his son. He also further taunted King Vegeta by implying that he didn't actually care if the latter was delayed in capturing Tazba before referring to the executed messenger as a "silly dope". On Frieza's arrival to Planet Vegeta's orbit, King Vegeta and his men attempt an uprising both to end Frieza's reign and to rescue Prince Vegeta, but it ended disastrously with the King and his soldiers being slaughtered by Frieza with only a single effortless punch as Zarbon and Dodoria watch. Frieza suspected that other Saiyans would attempt to emulate King Vegeta's approach and commit a full-scale uprising, a suspicion confirmed when he was confronted by a charging Bardock, lunging through the fields of Frieza's men in defiance of the tyrant, and even goes as far as to fire a Final Spirit Cannon at him after giving a heart-felt speech declaring that the Saiyan race is done working for Frieza. The tyrant retaliated by laughing maniacally with delight as he prepared a Supernova to annihilate the planet. The attack consumes Bardock and some of his men as it buries itself deep beneath the planet's surface resulting in a massive explosion, eradicating nearly every Saiyan. In the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Frieza arrived on Earth during the planet's primordial ages. An outlier amongst Earth's mythical rulers, Frieza quickly established itself as a rival to Son Goku. Numerous mythological deities such as Matsya from Hindu Mythology and Daidarabotchi from Japanese Mythology are credited as misremembered encounters with Frieza by ancient civilizations as it was sleeping in the Earth's core. Mega Man ZX Shippuden The Galactic Eggman Empire's Expedition Expert; Vinsmoke Goji preparing to free him with the destructive power of the Death Egg and awaken him with the Super Ignis, Sigla. Upon awakening, Frieza destroys Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Krillin, before turning his attention to Christopher Thorndyke, Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife and the fully revived Sonic the Hedgehog. Shortly after, Goku arrives to witness the death of Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Krillin too late. Frieza escapes before Goku can easily retaliate. Frieza meets up with the other villains who joined forces with Devil Kazuya, the JDG-00X Devil Gundam, and Grogar. Learning that Planet Dens had the seven Dragon Balls, Frieza allowed the Galactic Eggman Empire to enter the Spencer Kingdom and used the Dragon Balls to make Frieza and the Galactic Eggman Empire immortal. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Servants Of Devil Gundam Category:Servants Of Devil Kazuya